fairytailfandomcom_ms-20200215-history
Yajima
in " "}} |english voice= Steve Powell |image gallery=yes }} Yajima (ヤジマ Yajima) is a former member of the Magic Council, and a close friend of the Fairy Tail Guild Master, Makarov Dreyar. He is currently the owner and chef of the 8-Island restaurant in Hargeon Town. Appearance Yajima is a short, old man with thick light-brown eyebrows and a small toothbrush mustache that reaches halfway to his mouth, though after the time-skip, it touches his lower lip. In his years in the Council, he wore a brown long sleeve shirt with black vertical stripes and a black three-spiked hat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 79, Page 9 When he retired and entered the cooking business, he began wearing chef clothes and a chef hat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Page 5 During his younger years, he was of average height, had brown hair, and wore a light-brown collared shirt and dark blue-green pants.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 8 Personality Yajima is a very quiet person. During meetings with the Council, he keeps silent most of the time, even when he knew that something was wrong.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 79, Page 9 This trait remains with him in X791, as he doesn't say anything about Raven Tail cheating, despite being aware of the truth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Page 16 Yajima greatly supports Fairy Tail, and is always rooting for them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 69, Pages 4-5 This may be due to his close acquaintance with Makarov, a former teammate of his, or possibly due to his former affiliation to the guild. History At one point, Yajima was a member of Fairy Tail for some time, being in a team alongside Makarov, Porlyusica, Goldmine, Bob and Rob.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 8 Synopsis Phantom Lord arc After Fairy Tail's war with Phantom Lord, Yajima warns Makarov to be careful in the future. He claims that the time may come when he will no longer be able to stand up for Fairy Tail when the Magic Council gets angry with their rambunctious nature, which may eventually lead to their disbandment if the Council reaches the end of their patience. Loke arc Together with Mirajane, Makarov, Goldmine and Bob, Yajima goes to watch Team Natsu perform the play, Frederick and Yanderica.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 30 Tower Of Heaven arc When the Magic Council discovers a remaining R-system tower being used by a malicious Magician to revive the dark Mage Zeref, Siegrain tries to convince the Council to use Etherion to completely destroy the tower,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 79, Pages 7-9 something which Yajima vehemently opposes due to the innocent people who reside in the tower. After Siegrain wins the majority of the Council's favor, Yajima expects the former to take responsibility for the consequences that would be caused by the firing of Etherion, and warns Siegrain that the lives lost will be upon his hands.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 88, Pages 19-20 Afterwards, while preparing Etherion, Yajima spies on Siegrain and Ultear and overhears them talk about how his dreams are going to be realized, becoming suspicious of the duo and their apparent involvement with the owner of the tower.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 90, Pages 6-8 Upon seeing Etherion's Magic power being absorbed and used to activate the R-system, Yajima realizes Siegrain and Ultear's deceit, but before he can confront either of them he watches as the two suddenly disappear.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 94, Page 13 After the Etherion is fired, he sees Ultear attacking the Council and is stunned by how he had been fooled the whole time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 95, Pages 2-4 Oración Seis arc After the Magic Council is reformed, Yajima decides to leave and opens a new restaurant in Hargeon Town, named 8-Island, and hires Team Natsu to be his temporary staff. After the group finishes the job, Yajima thanks them and tells them to give his regards to Makarov, also warning them that they should be careful to not anger the Magic Council, as he is no longer there to bail them out of trouble.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Pages 5-7 Grand Magic Games arc Yajima later appears alongside Chapati Lola as an announcer in the Grand Magic Games Main Events,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 8 where he happily congratulates the members of Fairy Tail for passing the preliminaries.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 10 During the first day's initial match where Lucy is fighting against Flare Corona, Yajima senses something when Lucy's Urano Metria is cancelled. However, he keeps his silence. When the second day of the Grand Magic Games begins, Jason of Sorcerer Magazine stands as the event's guest judge. Chapati then announces the day's event being Chariot - a race between competitors, on interconnected chariots. Yajima hints that this competition, however, is not a regular race. Chapati asks Yajima on whom the latter thinks will win, but Yajima replies that he is not sure. The duo comment on the game, where Bacchus emerges victorious. In the battle portion, Yajima expects a fair fight between Kurohebi and Toby Horhorta, with the former claiming the win.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Page 5 Yajima observes the battle that unfolds between Bacchus and Elfman, in which Team Fairy Tail A triumphs in. Yajima eagerly watches the next battle where Mirajane faces off against Jenny Realight in a peculiar swimsuit modelling contest Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 13 that ends with Mirajane effortlessly delivering the final blow against her opponent with her Satan Soul: Sitri. When Team Sabertooth's Yukino Aguria steps up to contend against Team Mermaid Heel's Kagura Mikazuchi, Yajima reminds Chapati that this is no longer another beauty contest, and the two announcers watch in surprise as the battle reaches its climax, and concludes with Kagura's victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280: Page 6-9 When the third day officially begins, Yajima and Chapati introduce the day's guest judge, Lahar. Yajima then wonders what occurrence may happen in the third day of the Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 2 The day's event Pandemonium begins, in which the participants must battle monsters inside a temple to earn points. After Erza Scarlet states that she will kill all the 100 monsters in the temple and eventually conquers the event by herself, Yajima, along with his commentators, is shocked by what they have just seen.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 18 Yajima, amazed by Erza, jokingly admits that he gives up as the Games' commentator.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 2 During the day's battle portion, Yajima asks Lahar about Eve's affiliation with the Council before the Snow Mage decided to enter Blue Pegasus, which Lahar confirms. In the battle between Team Fairy Tail B's Laxus Dreyar and Team Raven Tail's Alexei, Yajima asks Lahar if he has his unit standing by just in case. Lahar replies to Yajima that he brought his unit with him for the Games' regulations and such. He tells Lahar to keep an eye out on Team Raven Tail, and if they do anything mischievous he will command him to stop the match immediately.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Page 3-8 After Raven Tail's disqualification, the next battle is revealed to be Team Fairy Tail A's Wendy Marvell against Team Lamia Scale's Chelia BlendyFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 287, Pages 16-18 Yajima is surprised about Fairy Tail having Wendy and comments on such a frail-like child joining a guild like Fairy Tail. The battle continues and Chapati gets excited as the battle gets more and more intense, leading to Yajima reminding him not to embarrass himself. Chapati is too excited that he commits mistakes when he comments on the match; Yajima corrects Chapati about the kind of Magic used by the girls battling. The battle continues with both girls giving it their all, when suddenly Wendy unleashes a secret technique and everyone thinks Chelia is defeated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Pages 2-15 Surprisingly, Chelia gets up uninjured, wearing a smile and saying that the battle has just begun.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Pages 17 At the end of the third day, Yajima, while leaving the stadium, meets Doranbolt, Lahar and some Rune Knights finding out that "Mystogan" has the same face as Jellal Fernandes. Aware about what was going on, Yajima decides to cover Jellal's identity, saying that he is in fact Mystogan, the Edolas counterpart of Jellal, and thus both have the same face, this being the reason why Mystogan hides his face. Aware of the existence of Edolas too, Lahar accepts Yajima's explanation and lets Jellal go.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Pages 4-5 Yajima then mentally communicates with Jellal, telling him to leave before he causes problems for Makarov. After the incident, however, Lahar tells Doranbolt that Yajima was lying.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 9 The fourth day starts with the event Naval Battle, in which the competitors must knock each other out of a giant water sphere, with a special rule applying to the final two competitors left. Given the rules, Yajima points out that the event is like a "water sumo match". Together with his partners, Chapati Lola and Rabian, he gives an overview on the competitors before the start of the event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Pages 4-5 After the events completion, Yajima and his co-hosts watch as Fairy Tail and Sabertooth have a tense moment and narrowly avoid fighting after Minerva's display of cruelty towards Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 3-5 When the new Team Fairy Tail -a combination of the A and B team made to even out the numbers- steps out, Chapati comments on the fact that Fairy Tail and Sabertooth have been matched against each other later that day, with Yajima pondering over what may have happened earlier had the two teams not settled down.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 11 Later that day the tag battles begin, and Yajima comments on Nichiya's (who is revealed to be the Blue Pegasus member in the bunny suit) quick knock out of the battle, and how everything has come down to Ichiya in a 1 vs. 2 fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 12 However, Ichiya manages to pull through and win the fight, and when later asked if he believed it to be a good match, Yajima replies that he supposes it was.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 17 Later that day, the third tag battle begins between Natsu and Gajeel of Team Fairy Tail and Sting and Rogue of Team Sabertooth. When Natsu and Gajeel easily -to the surprise of the crowd- begin to overpower the Twin Dragons, Chapati hastily turns to Yajima and asks for his opinion on the matter. Yajima doesn't reply at first, but then states that the Sabertooth Mages were simply outmatched.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 31-34 However, Sting and Rogue aren't ready to give up that easily, and go into Dragon Force, moving to turn the fight around. Before the two can attack together though, Sting tells Rogue to stand back and states that he can take the two himself, with Yajima commenting that he must be very confident.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 295, Page 6 Yajima and the other commentators declare Team Fairy Tail the winner after the long battle fought against Team Sabertooth's Twin Dragons and team Fairy Tail's Natsu and Gajeel. Before the teams head back to their respective lodgings, Yajima announces that after the one day break, the final day will feature a survival match, in which every member will participate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Pages 1-2 On the last day of the Games, Chapati introduces Yajima as Yajima greets everyone. He watches as the teams come from the last to first. When they say the second place, Sabertooth, Chapati says they look different, and Yajima guesses that they have renewed their fighting spirit, and when Fairy Tail arrive, he and Chapati wonder what happened to Natsu, who was suddenly replaced by Juvia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Pages 12-18 The rules of the final event are then announced: with Crocus serving as battlefield, the competitors must find and defeat each other to earn points in the ranking. Once these rules are announced, Yajima points out that, as expected, most of the teams have separated, though some of them are in groups of twos and threes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 8 Soon after the start of the event, however, one of the teams is completely eliminated from the Games, which makes Yajima worry about them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 15 Team Fairy Tail, that hasn't made a move yet, finally does so, only to be the target of the spell that Rufus Lohr used in the first event to decimate his opponents, as remarked by Yajima.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Page 4 As the current event progresses, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail have their teams tied in the ranking's first place, and once again Yajima worries about an eliminated team, this time being Blue Pegasus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Page 12 After Gray's victory over Rufus, Yajima and Chapati discuss Fairy Tail's advantage, their being the only team with five members left participating, while Mato sits beside them in shock over the outcome.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Page 3 The astonishment takes over Yajima's face once again when, all of sudden, the three strongest female Mages of three different Guilds, Erza Scarlet, Kagura Mikazuchi and Minerva engage in a fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Page 20 As the intense battle with the competitions strongest females rages on, Yajima, with Chapati and Mato, are shocked to see the destructive power of Minerva's Yagdo Rigora, which reduces a portion of the battlefield to rubble.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 14 Once the dust clears, Yajima and the rest are even more surprised to see that the attack barely damaged Erza and Kagura.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 17 While more battles start in the city, Yajima wonders about Sting's whereabouts as the Lacrima cameras are unable to pinpoint his location.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Page 17 Yajima then witnesses a pool of blood in Erza and Kagura's battle after Kagura unsheathes her sword.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 314, Page 20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 315, Page 4 Erza seemingly wins, and Chapati praises her willpower in these conditions, and Yajima agrees.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 315, Page 11 As Rogue finally gaining an advantage in his battle with Gajeel, Chapati watches in shock and questions this change in Rogue. Yajima tells him that Gajeel could have done something to aggravate Rogue, with both being ignorant to the shadow's intervention in the battle, while Mato watches on, excited for what's to come.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 318, Page 8 Soon after, Gajeel turns the tables by attacking while in Iron Shadow Dragon Mode, using a powerful roar which is seen around the surroundings and greatly surprises Yajima.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Page 9 Yajima watches as the battle between Jura, Laxus and Orga begins and is then left in awe of Jura's power, as Orga is smashed into the ground by the Saint's might.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Page 10 He's then left speechless as Laxus is smacked down by Jura, very similar to how Orga was earlier.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Page 17 However, Yajima is pleased to see Team Fairy Tail's Laxus Dreyar defeating the Lamia Scale's Jura Neekis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 321, Pages 4-21 Afterwards, when Erza, Juvia and Gray finish off their opponents, Yajima states that Fairy Tail is in the brink of victory, but comments on the Mages' physical state as it is noted that if Sting is able to take them all down Sabertooth will be victorious.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Page 10 Despite his worry, Sting gives up, giving Team Fairy Tail the win. The three commentators announce the winning Guild: Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 321, Pages 21-22 Yajima expresses his opinion on Fairy Tail's victory via stating that Makarov must be overjoyed over the recent events.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Page 2 Yajima then joins the party after the Grand Magic Games. When Makarov states that he is surprised they were let into the castle, Yajima responds that living a long life has some advantages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 5 Magic & Abilities Flattening Magic: Yajima is able to distort his own body structure and flatten it, additionally granting him a somewhat transparent appearance. This attribute is especially convenient for stealth. Cooking Specialist: Yajima employs Magic to cook for the customers of his restaurant, 8 Island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Page 6 Telepathy (念話 Terepashī): Yajima is able to talk telepathically to others without anyone hearing a conversation except the person he's talking to.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 8 Relationships Trivia *He likes his ramen with 12 slices of barbecued (char siu) pork.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 69, Page 4 Quotes *(To Siegrain) It is no longer my place to resist, but I hope you are ready to take responsibility for the consequences, yes?''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 88, Page 19 *(To Team Natsu) ''A lot of things are going to be changing at the Council. Without me around, there won't be anyone to stand up for Fairy Tail when they get into trouble anymore.''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Page 7 *(To Jellal Fernandes) '' Get out of here before you cause Makarov any trouble. Battles & Events *Trial of Makarov Dreyar References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Former member of Fairy Tail Category:Magic Council Category:Former Magic Council Members Category:Needs Help